Ater Cattus
by Lillypuppygirl
Summary: Chat Noir is transformed into a cat after an attack with an akuma. He finds himself wandering the streets of Paris in the pouring rain until suddenly the rain around him stops pouring onto him and he smells sweet baked goods. On Hiatus until further notice T for minor language and mature scenes
1. The beginning

**Chapter 1**

The beginning

Chat Noir bounded over the rooftops of Paris, searching for the akuma, Educator. A teacher was being fired after a co-worker had framed her for altering test scores. Exciting, I know. Adrien had heard of the rumor of this at school and apparently only now, a week later, the principal had heard of the rumor too and had taken action on false claims.

Chat had gotten a block away from the school where the akuma was and he could already see the scattered school papers littering the streets. He hoped Ladybug was already there. Chat rounded the corner on all fours and stared at the mess he was about to get into. The doors inside were slammed open and homework covered most of the ground. In the center of the school floated Educator. A tight bun with a neon purple streak, purple steam-pressed shirt, and a knee-length black skirt clothed her body into a person while swirling papers and school supplies performed a small twister around her body. The few kids who decided to stay at the school after school were locked into doing schoolwork, with only a fewer number able to break away from their trance to see their savior.

' _Where is Ladybug?'_ he thought frantically. ' _Shouldn't she be here by-'_ Chat's small amount of luck ran out and a purple ray shot from the staff/ruler Educator was holding. The shot swam towards Chat's chest, narrowly missing him by a few inches as he jumped out of the way.

"You know for a teacher you really need to go to school to learn how to aim," Chat smirked. A purple butterfly with sharp corners that pulled the cuteness to threatening flashed over Educator's face, telling her what to do.

"Give me your Miraculous and I will give you a less severe detention," Educator said, pointing the ruler straight at him.

"I'll have a hall-pass instead," Chat said and flipped out of the way of an oncoming shot from Educator. Several more came, with Chat ducking and jumping out of the way of the shots while trying not to bump over the enslaved students who were trying to break their force to watch the fight.

Chat ran up the stairs to the second floor, and calling out 'Cataclysm!', destroyed the stairs to prevent Educator from reaching him. He hoped from this angle he could get a better view and get an advantage on Educator.

"GET BACK HERE!" Educator screamed as she started to follow his direction of running, trying to find out his plan before he enacted it. The problem with that was that Chat didn't really have a plan except stalling until Ladybug came.

He ran to the best view he could get of the entire school floor and noticed that the sky had turned a muddied brown and a storm was shaking everything around the building. ' _Maybe that's why Ladybug is late?'_ He thought to himself.

The school ground covered completely with papers and Educator moved her fiery red eyes onto Chat. The papers around her sped faster and launched at Chat. The innocent papers folded into razor-sharp darts as they catapulted at him, and eyed him with their pointed noses.

Chat leaped sideways, trying to avoid the razor-tipped papers, but failing as one ripped through his suit and cut into his upper arm. "Ack," he grimaced at the wound as blood started to seep through the cut and drip down his arm. He glared back at Educator, looking for her Achilles heel. Looking at her ruler, he thought, ' _That must be where the akuma is! Now if only Ladybug was here…'_ , silently wondering where his partner was.

Then an idea struck him: If he could get Educator distracted then he could pounce on her from above and grab the ruler. He'd worry about what to do with the butterfly later. Now the only problem was that Educator had her eyes locked onto his every move. Time to change that.

"Hey Educator! What would happen if I- per say- took out a support beam with my staff?" Chat said with a sly look.

"Then the whole building would collapse, with everyone inside," Educator responded, "You're not going to-,"

Chat Noir threw his baton at a beam, knowing fully well that there was no way any of his throws could actually do any damage, but he hoped Educator didn't and would fall for it. Educator shrieked turned away from Chat. Chat leapt up into the air to pounce, but unfortunately Educator saw this through the corner of her eye.

"If you're going to pounce on things like a cat, why don't I _educate_ you on being one!" Educator cried, shooting a beam from her ruler at Chat.

Time moved a little slower as Chat saw the beam coming straight for him. He was in mid-air with nothing to change his directory. No staff, no Ladybug, not even a civilian that had enough freedom from Educator's force could help him. He was alone. A stray black cat.

He could hear the sizzle of the blast as it grew closer to him. But a red flash pulled his mind away from his imminent doom. ' _Ladybug!'_ She hadn't forgotten about him! Time snapped back into place and he was hit with ladybug's weight, a notebook in her hand absorbing most of the blast that Chat could only assume was her Lucky Charm. The blast went into the book, but as he fell to the ground, he knew he did not go unscathed.

Chat and Ladybug fell on top of each other and rolled in a tumble out the extra force. Ladybug landed on Chat's chest in a very suggestive pose, and her cheeks turned a bright red for a second before springing up.

"Are you hurt?" She asked concerned.

"My hand…" Chat stumbled out, the feeling of dancing glitter and sparkles stretching from his knuckles to his fingertips on his last three fingers on his right hand, exactly where is Miraculous layed.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Ladybug asked more worried and grabbed Chat's hand to see what was the matter. The feeling of sparkles and glitter died from his hand.

"N-Nothing," He stammered and pulled his hand away from Ladybug while simultaneously turning a light red color on his face. Nothing had happened to him yet and the feeling had gone away now and anyways Ladybug's Charm would fix any akuma damage, so why tell her?

"Okay," Ladybug said, trusting her partner's judgment, and opened a hand to help him up.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Educator yelled, "Give me your Miraculouses now!"

"Where's the akuma?" Ladybug asked Chat.

"In her ruler-staff-thing, -I think," Chat said, holding up a fighting stance he saw in a movie once.

"Okay. Chat you distract Educator while I get her staff," Ladybug said, explaining her plan.

Chat nodded in agreement and began his attack. "Hey Educator!" Chat yelled, getting the attention of said person. "Who am I?" Chat grabbed his baton off the ground and mimicked Educator. "I am going to teach everyone a lesson!" He said in a childish voice and started swinging around his baton stupidly while making blasting noises.

"How dare you-!" Educator shrieked and started firing an onslaught of blasts. Chat gracefully danced around all of them.

"You really should take my suggestion of target practice," He played. The anger Educator had blocked out every other sense that wasn't focused on Chat, giving Ladybug enough time to sneak behind Educator and snatch her staff.

"My Ruler!" She cried, lunging at Ladybug.

"Chat! Catch!" Ladybug cried, throwing the staff to Chat who caught the ruler and broke it above his knee.

"NOOOOO!" Educator cried, falling to her knees. A black butterfly escaped from the ruler and Ladybug threw her yo-yo up into the air to purify the akuma, and sent it off with a smile and a 'Bye Bye little butterfly,' coated in honey. Ladybug threw her charm into the air and her miraculous power surged through the town, fixing all that the akuma had done.

"Bien Joue!" They both chimed in unison, bump fists. Chat Noir's ring beeped, signaling 5 minutes until the transformation wore off and Ladybug's earrings followed directly after.

"I guess we both have to go," Ladybug said with a smile. "See you tomorrow for patrol, Chat!" She said before throwing her yo-yo and disappearing into Paris's cityscape. Chat stood dumbfounded for a moment, basking in the sugar-sweet memory of Ladybug's smile before bounding off on his own towards the Agreste Mansion.

Chat landed in his room, letting Plagg materialize and his alter ego stand in place. Plagg immediately flew over to his stash of camembert cheese with a grin. "Mmmm... I have been awaiting my blessed camembert all day," Plagg said, rubbing his paws together before plunging headfirst into the stack, probably not to be seen again until at least half was gone.

"You're lucky I'm rich and can afford your expensive dining," Adrien said with a small smirk forming on his lips. Adrien fell back on his couch and turned on his T.V., letting the rest of the night slip away until Nathalie came in to make sure he was in bed at 10:30. The sweet dreams that came with sleep filled Adrien's head as he slowly drifted off into the night.


	2. Chaos

**(AN: Italicised is thoughts/sometimes for emphasis)**

 **Chapter 2**

Chaos

Adrien unfortunately did not wake up with the same grace that had lulled him to sleep the night before. His whole body ached with pain and a headache in his mind. Adrien stumbled into his bathroom, gripping his head as the headache turned into a massive migraine that didn't seem to end.

He pressed harder onto his head, trying to block the pain that was consuming it. He leaned onto his sink counter with his elbows and pushed his hand down the top of his head through his hair. Instead of his hand gliding through his blond hair smoothly, Adrien felt a soft lump.

Adrien jerked his eyes open despite pain telling him not to, and saw that the lumps on his head were ears. Soft black cat ears. Adrien gingerly poked at them, making sure they weren't fake, and his cat ears twitched in response. "Plagg…" Adrien said while staring in the mirror in shock at the new growths.

"What…" Plagg mumbled as he flew in with a slice of cheese in his paws. "Oh," Plagg said with not enough concern than what Adrien would have liked.

"Oh? Oh! That's all you have to say?!" Adrien said before gasping suddenly at the shot of pain in his lower back. Adrien pulled back the back of his boxers, letting loose a long black tail. Adrien only had a moment to glance at Plagg in horror before the pain rushed to his eyes. He scrunched his eyes close until he was seeing spots under them.

When the pain finally decided to recede its attack, Adrien opened his eyes and peered into the mirror at them. They had transformed into a pure green color with sharp black slits. Like a cat's eye.

Adrien was about to look for any more changes on his body, but the pain shot up his spinal cord, sending volts out in large tremors. He fell away from the counter onto the floor, gasping for breath as the pain ran through him, and glimpsed up to see the room grow bigger before blacking out completely.

Adrien woke up to the calm stroking of something on his head. His body ached with recent pain, but the stroking somehow made it feel better. He lazily opened one eye and was greeted with a large-scale version of his bathroom. 'Why am I in my bathroom?' Adrien asked, but only heard a soft mew from him.

"Oh thank god you're awake," Plagg said with relief. Adrien heard the closeness of Plagg's voice and concluded that it must be his kwami petting him. ' _Why is Plagg petting me?'_ he thought alarmingly before turning his head to see Plagg about the size of his head and stroking black fur kindly.

'Why are you so big?' Adrien said, a little dazed. 'What happened?' He asked in soft mews.

"You don't remember?" Plagg asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued talking, "Don't freak out. You've turned into a cat."

"WHAT?!" Adrien yipped, shooting up wide-eyed. He found himself on four cat-paws instead of two human legs. He inspected his front paws. Dark black, real, and most definitely his. His miraculous stuck like a bracelet on his right paw. He let his eyes wander down his new body until he reached his tail which flicked with a mind of its own.

Adrien jumped up to his sink counter to get a better view of himself in the mirror. What peered back was a black kitten with green eyes.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Plagg said, flying up next to the now cat-Adrien.

'H-how is this possible? And how can you understand me? I'm taking in freaking cat meows!' Adrien asked Plagg, concern and confusion etched into his mews.

"I dunno," Plagg said unenthusiastically before adding, "And it's because I'm also a cat in case you're blind too!" Adrien sighed, slightly hurt by his kwami's lack of concern.

"Adrien, wake up. You have to get ready for school." A voice from outside his bedroom door said. Adrien froze. It was Natalie. She was about to come into his room to wake up Adrien, but he wouldn't be here because he was a cat.

'Plagg, we have to go. _Now_.' Adrien meowed at Plagg. Cat-Adrien jumped down onto the tile floor and ran over to the bathroom window. Adrien heard the bedroom door creak open. Lucky the bathroom door was closed, which gave him some time, but not enough.

"Adrien?" Nathalie called,"Are you in the bathroom?" she said, her footsteps approaching the door.

Said cat-person jumped up onto the windowsill and pushed open the window with his body. He looked around for a bush to land in, and jumped with Plagg as Nathalie opened up the bathroom door.

"Adrien?" Nathalie called, but then saw the open window and panicked. Nathalie broke her usual calmness, running out of the bathroom to tell his father, Gabriel Agreste, that Adrien had run away and to see what she should do.

Adrien groaned from his landing. Sure he had landed in the bush, but he soon realized that falling into a bush isn't as pleasant as cartoons make it out to be, and it felt like falling into a pile of thorns. He had landed on the top layer of the bush with his limbs held up in the air. 'Plagg..' Adrien said wincing in the bush,'Help.'

"Fine," Plagg said and got behind Adrien to push him out. "Okay, 1… 2… 3!" Plagg pushed Adrien and the cat tumbled out of the bush, breaking a few branches in the process.

Adrien looked around his yard. Sure he had seen it a million times, but this was the first time from a cat's eye view, for obvious reasons. ' _But then again I have purred around Ladybug a few times…'_

Adrien snapped back to reality before he got carried away with how much of a cat he was as Chat Noir. 'Come on Plagg, I might know a way out of here.'

Adrien winded past his bushes and searched for a hole in his fence that he could escape out of, being careful not to let anyone see him.

Unfortunately, with being the miraculous holder of bad luck and literal black cat, luck was not on his side, and he was caught within 15 minutes of his escape.

Adrien was pulled out of the shadows and into the arms of one of the gardeners that tended to the flowers and bushes around the Agreste house. "Well, well, aren't you a pretty kitty," She said sweetly.

' _No duh, I'm a model. Of course I would look good as a cat,'_ Adrien thought as a retort.

"I don't know how you got in here little kitty, but you obviously belong to someone," The gardener said, and abandoned her work to put the cat outside of the yard. She carried Adrien to the front gates and set him down softly on the cement outside. "Bye, little kitten!" The gardener said sweetly and left to go back to her work.

'That was surprisingly easy,' Adrien meowed to Plagg, who had flown over the fence to meet Adrien. ' _I'll have to ask my father to give her a bonus'_ Adrien thought.

"Yeah, well, all that got me hungry. Let's go steal something!" Plagg yipped with a devious grin.

'I'm not going to steal Plagg!' Adrien yelled,'I'm supposed to be a superhero! Not a super-stealer!'

"Well then where am I going to get my precious camembert?" Plagg asked.

'I'm sorry Plagg,' Adrien started, starting to walk down the street slowly,'I'm not even sure when we will even have decent food. We might have to eat out of dumpsters.'

"Well as long as we find cheese," Plagg said defeatedly.

Suddenly Adrien's bad luck decided to rain upon him. Literally. Within 20 minutes it was raining as if God was trying to start the next world flood. Adrien pulled his sopping fur through the streets of Paris, looking for anywhere that would accept a stray black cat shelter from the rain. But since no one really liked black cats because of the superstition, the few people who had ventured out into the streets with umbrellas barely paid him any attention, and the fewer who did notice him shot him threatening gazes, presumably blaming him for the cause of the sudden bad weather.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, or how many cars had driven past him and sent a puddle of water drowning him further with water, but suddenly he felt the overhead rain stop. The flood of water at his feet was still apparent, but he could feel no more rain pouring down onto his body. Adrien picked up his sopping wet head to look up at what had stopped the rain.

He happily discovered he was underneath the awning of the window at his friend's bakery. He gloried in his findings because while there was still frigid rain at his feet, the rain now was not overpowering him. But in his glory he realized something, now that he had stopped walking, the cold of the air was starting to get to him. It pricked and poked at the ends of every hair, leaving him a shivering, shaking mess.

Adrien didn't know what to do. If he stayed there he would freeze, but if he left then he would be back in-

"Hello, little kitty," a sweet and gentle voice said.

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **Hello there! Tis' I, the Author, and I would like to thank you all for reading this fic! Please review if you see any mistakes or would like to see any particular scene or if you just have a good idea of what should happen in the story!**


	3. The Calm After the Storm

**Chapter 3**

The Calm After the Storm

Adrien sniffed the hand that had moved down near his head. Sweet sugary vanilla. He followed the hand up to the voice. ' _It- it's Marinette!'_

"It's okay," She smiled with a face that warmed Adrien before swooping down to pick up the black kitten. Adrien let Marinette pick him up and felt her warmth as he held onto her arms. Marinette brought the small cat into the warm bakery, and Adrien realized just how cold he was out in the rain. Marinette dogged her parents who were cleaning up for the night by gracefully dancing around them to keep the cat out of sight. No way Marinette's parents would allow a stray cat into the bakery.

Marinette walked up to her bedroom and let the cat drop down onto her floor. "Poor thing…" Marinette cried. ' _Who knows how long that cat has been left out in the rain. For all I know some sick owner could have thrown the cat out to die in the streets,'_ Marinette thought.

"Tikki, watch him, I'm gonna go get a towel and some food for him," Marinette said and walked down to the lower level of her house to get said items.

Adrien didn't stir at the strange name, having found a spot to curl up in, he forgot about where his kwami was and took in the warmth that he had almost forgotten could exist. When Marinette came back up she was balancing two bowls on top of a towel. Marinette set down the two bowls in front of the cat, who peeked open his eyes at the dishes. He sniffed the bowl closest to him. Chicken.

Adrien stuck his head into the bowl and took a bite. With the taste of food on his tongue Adrien remembered his hunger and plunged headfirst into devouring every morsel of food that was in the bowl. After licking the bowl empty he sought out the second bowl, which was filled with water. He took huge gulps until nearly half the water was gone.

When he was satisfied and full, he looked up at Marinette who had a towel ready in hand to dry the kitten. Marinette gently grabbed the cat and rubbed him dry, making Adrien's fur stand on ends and him looking like a little ball of fluff. Marinette giggled at the cat's appearance and sat on her sofa, setting to work on brushing down the fur with a hairbrush.

"Oh? What's this?" Marinette said, holding Adrien's right paw looking at the ring around it. "Isn't this Adrien's ring? How'd you get this, silly kitty?" Marinette said while gently sliding the ring off of his paw.

'No!' Adrien mewed, but it was already too late, Marinette had placed the ring on a shelf that looked too high for him to reach.

"I guess I'll give it back to him tomorrow," After a few minutes, Marinette started to pet Adrien, and Adrien felt her hand glide over him, letting in the cool calmness that soothed his mind to a null.

He didn't know how long Marinette had been petting him, but he must have fallen asleep after a few minutes because he woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly in his eyes. Adrien slowly opened his eyes,' _Why am I in Marinette's room?'_ he thought before looking down at his small paws,' _Oh, right…'_

Adrien looked around the brightly lit room, inspecting his scenery before getting up to wander around the room. He jumped up onto her desk and looked at a clock flicking the time 12:08. ' _Marinette should be back soon,'_ he thought. As if on cue, he heard someone enter and close a door from the floor under him.

"Oh, Hi Mama! I just gotta go check on something real quick," a familiar voice called out from under him.

' _Wait. Where's Plagg?!'_ Adrien pounced over to the sofa, looking for Plagg within the pillows on the furniture. 'Where are you Plagg?' Adrien whined.

"Aww, little kitty's playing," Marinette said, looking at the adorable black kitten. "You didn't get into too much trouble while I was gone, did you?" She asked sweetly, hearing a 'mew' in response from the cat.

Marinette picked up the small kitten and placed him on her lap, thinking out loud all the things that she was going to get for him. "... And then Alya and I are going to pick up all your cat stuff after school and then she is coming over to see you, little kitty! Hopefully Mama will think the bags are just for a school project," She finished.

Midway through Marinette's storytelling/vent, Marinette had absentmindedly started petting Arien, and by the end Adrien was lost in a deep rolling purr.

With her life-update over, Marinette stopped petting the kitten, leaving him to look up at her with big green eyes, silently asking for more.

"Sorry kitty, I gotta go before Mama and Papa come looking for me up here," She said, getting up, and leaving, her footsteps turning softer with each step down. Adrien, still suffering from the effects of the intoxicating pets, tried to remember what he was doing before Marinette had come in.

'Oh God, Plagg! Where are you!' Adrien cried.

Plagg sleepy rose from behind a shelf,"What, I was having a really good nap," He groaned.

'Oh, sorry. I was just really worried where you were,' Adrien meowed in relief. 'Wait where's the miraculous?!'

"Sorry, I couldn't get it back, Marinette took it with her this morning."

'Oh...' Adrien said, not sure what to do,'So… now what?'

"We go and find me some camembert?" Plagg offered in a hopeful voice.

'I think if you want anything you have to go find it yourself. I can't really leave this room in my current situation,' Adrien said, looking down at his tiny black paws.

"All right, I'm leaving then," Plagg said, and flew over to the trap-door before adding,"And don't hurt yourself." And flew through the door to find something he could eat.

' _What did he mean by that?'_ Adrien thought to himself, surveying the place he would be staying until he found a way to transform back into his normal human self.

Adrien wandered around the room until he eventually jumped onto her chair and then to her desk. He walked along the sketch-paper covered desk, looking at the pink objects that were on it. He followed the trail of pink to her computer, which was turned off, and then meandered over to her wall. He stared up at the collage of pictures, most of them with him in it.

'What the f-' Adrien took a step back from the wall and yelped. He jerked his paw away from where he had put it, pulling with him a stray pin that was now stuck in his paw. He fell onto his back and continued to howl in pain as he tried to use his other three paws to push the needle out, but to no avail.

"What the hell did you do?" Plagg yelled, flying through the floor. Plagg took one look at Adrien and sighed,"I told you one thing. And what do you do? Get yourself stuck with a sewing pin."

'Can you please just pull it out?' Adrien asked, holding up his injured paw in the air.

"Yeah okay," Plagg said and flew over to Adrien's paw. "Alright, 3… 2… 1!"

'Ow,' Arien mewed when Plagg pulled out the needle.

"There, you happy?"

'Yeah, thanks Plagg!" Adrien beamed with a smile and sprang up to his feet.

"Okay, because I'm not doing that again," Plagg said and flew over to a pile of blankets to take a nap. Adrien jumped down from the desk, still in shock from the pictures and the pain, and decided that he didn't want to risk himself getting more hurt, and so walked the metal steps to Marinette's bed where he curled up and fell asleep.

He awoke a few hours later hearing steps clank up to the trapdoor entrance. He peeked open his eyes and saw Marinette and Alya climbing into the room with several plastic shopping bags.

"So where is he?" Alya asked excitedly looking around Marinette's room.

"Shhh! My parents can't find out about him!" Marinette scolded her friend before spotting cat-Adrien (Cadrien?) curled up on her bed peeking down at them with small green eyes. "There he is!" Marinette climbed up to her bed and picked up Adrien, who was kinda annoyed that he had to go to Alya rather than Alya coming to him, even if he was being carried.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Alya cooned,"And so soft too!" she added, petting the top of Adrien's head. "So what are you going to name him?" Alya asked.

'What,' Adrien mewed. No way someone was going to give him a name other than his own.

"Oooh, I don't know. Why don't we think of some names while setting up the cat stuff?" Marinette asked, setting down the black kitten who was already trying to wiggle out of her hands. Marinette and Alya sat down on the ground of Marinette's room and started pulling out and unpacking the contents of the shopping bags.

"Hmm, how about you name him Pippin?" Alya suggested, pulling a name from a play she heard of once.

"Eh, sounds like a penguin. How about…. Augustus?" Marinette asked, immediately hating the name she said.

"Too formal," Alya paused for a moment thinking,"What if you named him Adrien?" Alya said with tease in her voice when she said her best friend's crush's name.

Hearing the sound of his own name in the list of possible names, Adrien ran over to Alya, crawled into her lap, and started purring, hoping that they would take it for him liking the name.

"I think he likes the name," Alya teased again.

' _You have no idea,'_ Adrien thought.

"We are not naming him that!" Marinette said while slightly blushing before her voice took on a more serious and saddened tone,"Also, Alya, I heard that Adrien went missing. He wasn't in his room this morning, and a window was open. There weren't even any spare clothes taken."

"Oh," Alya said quietly, knowing her BF would be taking this hard, but also suddenly thinking of another name. "...What about Chaton?" Alya said, her voice trying to lighten the mood.

"I mean, it's not bad…" Marinette said after a moment, trailing off while trying to switch her mind away from the missing Adrien to naming the cat who sat across from her. "Fine, that can be his name. I can't think of anything better."

"All right, now let's get this cat stuff set up!" Alya said and grabbed a box with the picture of a cat bed on it.

Adrien sighed and hopped out of Alya's lap. At least he didn't have a dumb name like Augustus. Well, a _more_ dumb name. Adrien trailed a few feet away from the mess and laid down to watch them set up various cat-related stuff he wasn't sure how long he would need. When it was all finished the two girls took turns trying to get Adrien to go after a feather on a string, quietly taking with themselves.

"So… what do you think happened to Adrien?"

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who supports this fic and a special thanks to the people who commented on the last chapter! Your support is awesome, and I'm happy to see that people like this. Please comment any suggestions for the next chapter(s)!**

 **Also, I have nothing against people with the name Augustus, I got the possible names for Cat-Adrien from a school play I was a part of at the beginning of the year, and they mentioned it being a dumb name. It's sort of an inside reference that now all of you know.**


	4. Revealiations

**Chapter 4**

Revealiations

"So, what do you think happened to Adrien?" Alya asked tentatively, her reporter side showing.

"I honestly don't know. What if he was kidnapped?" Marinette said worrenly.

"He wasn't kidnapped," Alya said, throwing the idea out and trying to reassure her best friend. "There would've been a ransom note," she said a little more quietly.

"Okay, but what if he ran away?" Marinette proposed.

"I mean, that would be more probable, but none of his clothes were taken. Oh! What if I ask Ladybug and Chat Noir for help?" Alya said enthusiastically, sure if she was able to contact the two superheroes they could help find Adrien.

"I'm not sure how much help they would be..." Marinette said trailing off.

Alya then looked at her phone and said,"Oh, sorry girl. I got to go. Got my siblings to take care of."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then," Marinette said as Alya's footsteps made their way down her stairs.

After about a minute of silence, Marinette looked over at Adrien who looked back at her with wide eyes, flicking the end of his tail. "Come here Chaton," Marinette said and patted her lap as a signal for him to jump up. Adrien jumped onto Marinette's lap, curling down into a ball and letting her slowly pet him.

Just as a purr started to come from him, Marinette pulled Adrien off of her lap and set him gently down next to her.

"I'm sorry little Chaton, I gotta go meet up with Chat Noir. He wasn't there last night, but hopefully nothing happened to him," Marinette said and stood up.

'Huh?'Adrien mewed in confusion before Marinette yelled,"Spots on!" and with a shimmering red light, there stood Ladybug. Adrien stood dumbfounded looking at Ladybug and barely recognized the good-bye pat he was given before Ladybug hopped out of the room through the skylight.

'W-wha-at,' Adrien said shocked. 'My Lady is- is- Marinette!' He yelled and all the connections came crashing to him. Their alike voices. Their hair was always in pigtails. How Marinette was always late or gone when Ladybug was around. Marinette always wore the same earrings. ' _How couldn't I have seen it sooner?'_ Adrien thought to himself.

' _And how the hell am I going to get myself out of this mess I created? Ladybug- no, Marinette- didn't want anyone knowing her identity and if I come to her and told her I was Chat now, she would see that I was the cat she transformed in front of and that now I know who she is under the mask and would probably think I did it on purpose and probably hate me forever and if I never change back she might just kick me out onto the streets and then I'd be cold and wet again and- where- where's Plagg? I really need to talk to someone,"_ Adrien thought in rambles, looking around the room for Plagg. He really needed someone to vent to.

'Plagg? Plagg! Where are you?' He said, looking behind the backs of furniture where Plagg could be asleep. 'Plagg… come on, I need to talk to you," Adrien pleaded and finally found him asleep in a small nook behind a drawer. Adrien gently poked the sleeping god to rouse him.

Plagg opened his eyes and yawned,"What is it Adrien?" Plagg asked, a little annoyed from being awoken by someone poking at him.

'Marinette is Ladybug!' He yelled.

"Oh, that's great! Your Lady has a crush on you. It all works out. Now let me go back to my nap," Plagg said tiredly.

'Wait, Plagg, what am I going to do?' Adrien asked.

"About your crush…?" Plagg uncertainty guessed.

'No! About this whole me turning into a cat thing,' Adrien said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

'Well, if Marinette is Ladybug, if I try to go to Ladybug for help then she'll know I found out her secret identity, and she didn't want anyone knowing it, and I really don't know who else I could go to.'

"Oh, well I dunno. Maybe you could see the Guardian?" Plagg suggested.

'Who's the Guardian?' Adrien asked confused.

"Just some old guy. He watches over all the Miraculouses and was the one who gave you yours… which is currently in Marinette's hands," Plagg stated.

'He doesn't sound like 'Just some old guy.' Where does he live? We could go see him tomorrow.' Adrien questioned.

"You see… I kinda don't really remember where he lives,"

'What?! How can you forget something like that?!' Adrien yelled.

"Hey! Listen, kid -cat -kitten, you don't know how long us Kwamis have been around! It's hard for me to remember every little detail of everything. Plus, I don't think he would want us to see him," Plagg stated.

'Why?' Adrien asked, finally getting far more information from Plagg than ever and wanting to know more.

"Geeze, what's with all these questions? I'm going back to sleep," Plagg said, not wanting to answer any more of Adrien's never-ending questions.

Adrien sighed and let his questions rest for now. He walked over to Marinette's- or Ladybug's- bed and laid down, thinking of a plan to get him out of his cat-prison. He decided: he would try to figure out how to change back on his own, but if something happened he would tell her. Hopefully she would understand if it came to that.

Just as he finished his thought, Adrien heard someone land on the balcony above him. The latch above him swung free and Ladybug dropped down onto the bed and detransformed.

"Oh hi, little Chaton," She defeatedly said. Adrien turned his head to face her, slightly concerned at the tone in Marinette's voice. Marinette looked back at him with tired and sad eyes. He mewed at her, but her gaze stayed the same. Adrien nudged her hand, but that didn't stir her from the saddened state. He slowly crawled into her lap and started purring loudly, determined to get her mind off of whatever she was thinking about that was making her sad.

"It's okay Marinette!" Tikki pipped, hovering in front of Marinette's face. "Chat's probably just sick and forgot to call you."

"But what if he's not! Adrien and now Chat are missing and I don't know how to find either of them! Chat didn't come to patrol yesterday and I couldn't find him at all today, and he got hurt at the last akuma attack Monday and said that nothing was wrong but clearly something was-"

' _She's crying over me?'_ Adrien thought.

"Shhh… Marinette, If something happened to Chat he would have already found a way to contact Ladybug,"Tikki condoled.

Marinette sighed,"You're probably right... " Marinette looked down at the still purring cat in her lap, who in turn looked back up at her. "Heh, hey Tikki, doesn't little Chaton look kinda like Chat Noir if he was a real cat?" Marinette said jokingly.

' _Shit.'_

Tikki flew over to the kitten, getting a good look at him,"What if he is?"

"What?" Marinette asked confused if Tikki was serious or just joking.

"Well, some Miraculous wielders are able to transform into real versions of the animal that they represent. It's usually used as a defense or escaping mechanism to get out of the way of danger..." Tikki trailed off.

Marinette gulped,"Chat Noir?" She looked deep into the cat's eyes. He gulped. His plan of just waiting it out had took a running start and jumped out of the window leaving glass shards everywhere.

"I'm just joking Marinette!" Tikki said with a laugh. "You have to be a wielder for around eight years before something like that can happen. You and Chat have only been wielders for a little under a year."

Adrien sighed in relief. He wouldn't be found out. Not today, not yet.

"Anyways, I have to do my homework. Come on kitty, I gotta get up," Marinette said, gently pushing the cat out of her lap. He complied and watched Marinette walk down to her desk and start her homework.

Realizing that he would probably need to make up all the homework when he finally figured out how to change back, Adrien decided to follow Marinette and look over her shoulder to try and learn whatever he could from the homework she was assigned.

The rest of the night passed fairly slow for Adrien, and he was on the verge of collapsing onto Marinette's page when she finally decided to go to bed.

Marinette grabbed her favorite pair of Pj's and started stripping her body of clothes right in front of Adrien. The cat panicked and shut his eyes quickly and turned around, facing away from Marinette, hoping it looked natural and not like a human in a cat's body not trying to be a pervert.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed Tikki sending him a suspicious glance at him. ' _I need to act more like a cat if I don't want to be found out,'_ Adrien mentally told himself.

Adrien then sat down, looking at the red kwami, deciding what he was going to do. He swished his tail. ' _Am I really gonna do this?'_ Adrien geared up his muscled for a jump and locked his eyes on to Tikki. ' _Yes. It's the only way for Tikki to drop her suspicion.'_

Adrien jumped and tried to swat at Tikki like a cat jumping for a feather just out of reach. He missed, and forgetting how to land, fell onto his back. Adrien quickly stood up, but the damage was done, Marinette was holding out her phone recording all of it.

Marinette stopped the recording and let loose the laugh she was holding back. "Oh Chaton, you're just as clumsy as me!" Adrien meowed at her, hoping she wouldn't upload it to the internet or use it as blackmail if he changed back.

' _When I change back,'_ Adrien silently scolded himself,' _Not 'if', 'when'. I will find a way back to my normal human body.'_

Marinette climbed into her bed, and Adrien walked over to her sofa and started laying on it. "Come here, Chaton,"Marinette called, patting her bed,'Come."

' _Huh? Alright,'_ Adrien thought and he walked up the stairs to Marinette's bed. Adrien jumped onto the bed and looked at her, trying not to feel weird that he was going to sleep in the same bed as his classmate and partner.

"You can sleep with me tonight, Chaton," Marinette said sweetly.

Adrien curled down on her bed and felt something in his heart. No, it wasn't awkwardness. It was something he rarely felt the sense of. Love.

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **Thank you all again for your support! So I'd like to tell you all why I have this two-week uploading schedule, so this might be hard to believe, but I am** **terrible** **at keeping an uploading schedule as I write mostly in my free time when I get a burst of inspiration. Because I write like this, I decided to pre-write everything in a notebook until I had a couple of chapters so if for some reason I couldn't write I would still have a long, good chapter to post. I starting writing this story all the way back on October 15, 2017 (I know cuz I wrote the date down) It then took me seven months to write 6 chapters, before I decided to start uploading to this site. Anyways, I keep this at a 2-week interval of updates so that way I can write, review, and fix any plot holes in new chapters, type up the next chapter, and get schoolwork done.**

 **And like always, please comment any suggestions!**

 **Also if anyone wants their art to be the cover of Ater Cattus, please message me on any social media and send a pic. If I choose yours I will credit you in the description of AC. All entries due by Sunday, May 6.**


	5. A Messed Up Head

**Chapter 5**

A Messed Up Head

 **There was his Lady. Adrien could only see a glimpse of her across a grassy field, but he knew it was her. She was opening her mouth as to speak, but it was mute.**

 **He had to get to her, so he started running. He pushed his way through the tall grass, reaching out to her, trying to hear what she was saying, a weight growing with him in each step.**

" **chat…" He heard softly, propelling him to rum faster, the weight pounding on with each step. "Chat," She called again, a little louder. She was facing away from him. "Where are you Chat."**

' **I'm here my Lady! I'm here!' He tried to yell to her but found a black ribbon binding his mouth shut. He tried to rip it off, but couldn't and the image of Ladybug grew farther away.**

" **Nooo!" He cried reaching out for her in a last desperate attempt. Ladybug turned around and-**

Adrien woke up gasping for air. He looked over at the bedside clock and waited for his breathing to return to normal. It was 4:16 am. Adrien looked over at Marinette who was still peacefully sleeping. He had to leave. He had to try and find the Guardian even if Plagg forgot the address and it took days to find him. He couldn't live another day like this until Marinette eventually found out.

Adrien got up and jumped off her bed and started to search for Plagg where he had last found him.

'Psst, Plagg,' he whispered.

"What," Plagg moaned from his hiding spot.

'We're leaving,' Adrien said.

"What. Why?" Plagg asked and flew out to meet Adrien.

'Just grab my ring, I'll explain as soon as we get out,' he said and walked up to the window. Plagg did as he was told and meet Adrien at the window. Together the two escaped the room onto the empty streets below. It was 4:24 am. No one had seen them escape except for two small eyes. Tikki had woken up as soon as she heard Plagg's unmistakable voice.

Adrien scaled down the bakery and dropped silently onto the cold street.

"Mind explaining what we're doing up so early in the morning?" Plagg asked as he flew next to Adrien.

'We're going to find the Guardian,' He said, focused on walking.

"But I already told you! I don't remember the address!" Plagg whined.

'Well then we are just going to wander each and every street in Paris until something jogges your memory,' Adrien said.

" _Noooo…._ " Plagg cried in a trailing whine. Seeing no way of convincing the black kitten otherwise, Plagg grumbled, "Fine, but you're carrying me."

The mid-afternoon sun slowly moved across the skyline and people were bustling through the city streets walking around a suspicious randomly meowing cat.

'How long has it been?' Adrien asked Plagg who was sleeping on his back.

"I dunno. An hour? Two hours? Eight hours? I lost track a long time ago. Heck I don't even know what year it is anymore!" Plagg said.

'It's 2018 Plagg,' Adrien said, rolling his eyes. 'Have you been sleeping this entire time?' Adrien asked in annoyance.

"Mabey, but it was only a cat-nap," Plagg said, closing his eyes to resume his slumber.

'Cats sleep 16 hours a day!' Adrien cried as pedestrians continued to stare in confusion at the strange cat.

"Yup," Plagg said and rolled back into Adrien's cat-fluff. "You should stay a cat forever, your fur is so soft." Adrien rolled his eyes at this comment, and a poster on a telephone poll caught his eyes.

He stopped and looked up at the poster. His face was on it, but not in the model poster way. His face was on a missing persons flyer.

'Oh god Plagg, I'm on a missing person poster,' Adrien said, clearly shocked to see this.

"What did you expect? You've been stuck as a cat for 3 days now! Someone is going to care enough about you to put up flyers," Plagg said, amused that Adrien hadn't realized that people would be looking for him before saying something Adrien couldn't hear, "I know I do…"

"I AM OBLIVIATOR! Where is Chloe Bourgeois?! I must get my revenge!" A distant supervillain-esk voice yelled.

'Plagg! There's an Akuma!' Adrien said and took off running towards where the voice was.

"Waaait!-" Plagg cried as he held on for life to Adrien's fur.

Adrien ran through the streets of Paris towards the shrieks of innocent victims. Adrien ran blindly into a street passed the parked cars, barely registering the shrieks and wizz of cars as he ran around them, closer to the akuma.

He jumped into another street and a car shrieked through it's tires to stop. Adrien turned to the car and flew several feet as the car collided with his side. Pain coursed through his entire left side and even more scraped through on his right where he had skidded on the black top. Adrien's vision hazed, his ears ringing before he decided to rest and fell asleep.

He woke briefly up when he heard a soft voice calling out his cat name and he meekly opened up one of his teary eyes to see a blurred image of Ladybug crying. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but the pain stung too much to talk, let alone even make a complete thought. He let his pain-induced sleep consume him once more.

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **Hey so I know this chapter is real short, and i'm sorry but the past two weeks have been kinda buzy and ive been procrastinating. It's kinda been like ive finished my hw and then all i want to do is relax and watch youtube, you know? Also Ive just gotten into digital art so ive been drawing alot. Anyways sorry again, the next chaper might either be what was suppose to be the rest of this or just a extra long one, Ill see how things play out.**

 **Also the Akuma in this chapter was made by someone on Miraculous Amino and won't be explored until chp 8 which Im still writing, Im not telling who just yet because then that would just spoil the plot, so yeah.**

 **Also I'll probably have a hiatus after chp 6 to write future chapters since its seems like a good break point in the story.**

 **And like allways, Please review!**


	6. Changing Back

**Chapter 6**

Changing Back

When he woke up again, he was laying down in a small cage with a cheap towel wrapped around him.

' _Where- What happened?'_ Adrien thought hazily and took notice of the cone around his head. ' _Did I get hit?...'_ He thought surprised that he was even alive.

"Thank you for taking care of him," A familiar girl's voice said to someone just out of sight.

"No problem, Ladybug," A male voice responded.

"And you're sure I don't have to pay anything?" She said while her voice and two pairs of footsteps got louder to Adrien.

"Yep. Free of charge. You and Chat Noir always save the city, it's the least I could do. Plus saving Ladybug's cat could help drum up some new business," The man said and the two people talking finally came into Adrien's view. Ladybug was standing next to a doctor-looking man, who was clearly happy to have helped one Paris's hero's 'cat'.

"Good, he's awake," the man said and handed Ladybug a box with a picture of a cat on it. "Remember, two pills a day, morning and night for the next two weeks. The cone can come off in a week, but if he starts to scratch at it, put it back on. And remember to call me if anything worsens or needs to be looked at," the Vet said smiling and opened up the cage door. He picked up Adrien and handed him softly into Ladybug's arms.

"Take care!" The vet said and Ladybug smiled back thanking him once more before walking out of the vet's office and throwing her yo-yo into the Parisian buildings. Ladybug and Adrien flew through the air until they reached they reached the Dupain-Cheng residence. Ladybug dropped down through the skylight onto her bed and gently set Adrien down next to her before transforming.

She sighed softly before saying,"I know it's you. Chat."

Adrien messed up. From her voice, he seriously messed up. Not only had he managed to get hit by a car and nearly die, Marinette now knew that he was Chat Noir and basically ruined their trust by not telling her. Forgetting that Marinette could not understand him, Adrien started telling her everything and all his woes and confusions over the past few days until he started crying, turning into a weeping black ball of fur.

Marinette looked down at him in pity and confusion, knowing that whatever he was saying was really important to him and heartbroken that she couldn't understand him. She looked over at Tikki in hope that the kwami might be able to understand him, but it was clear from Tikki's expression that she didn't understand either.

Marinette sighed softly, unsure of what to do before saying,"Chat, let me get that cone off you."  
Adrien picked his teary face up to Marinette and she gently unclipped the cone from around his neck. She gently stroked his face, feeling bad about how it got this bad before she noticed. "How could I not see it sooner? You're my partner goddammit! I should be able to recognize you no matter what you look like!" She cried, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Adrien nudged her hand, trying to tell her it wasn't her fault, and Marinette picked him up, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she cried.

'You're.. crushing… me!' Adrien cried in the squeeze of Marinette's grip.

"Yeah, you don't want to give him any more bruises than he already has," Plagg said, rolling his eyes.

Marinette stopped, "Wait, you can understand him?" she asked, bewildered and set down Adrien.

"Yep," Plagg said, "I don't understand how you guys are surprised by this. I'm a cat too, you know."

'Plagg, why the hell are you out?!' Adrien yelled.

"Why do you think Marinette knew for certain that you were Chat Noir?" Plagg said back in annoyance.

'You were the one who told her?!' Adrien accused.

"Nu-uh! Tikki saw me yesterday when we left in the morning!" Plagg said.

"What the hell are you two fighting about?!" Marinette yelled.

"Ad- Chat Noir's angry at me cuz he thinks I was the one who told you about his current predicament," Plagg said angrily.

"Okay, well can we all just calm down for a second?" Marinette said sternly," This is kinda hard for me to handle too. To just find out all at once that your partner now knows your identity and is also stuck as a _cat_ , is kinda a lot!" Adrien and Plagg huffed, settling their argument for now. "Okay so since no one but Plagg can understand Chat, Plagg I need you to be our translator."

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay," Marinette said in an exhale, calming herself,"How the F did this all happen?"

'I don't really know… me and Plagg thought it was the Akuma we fought a few days ago, but you already purified it, so it wouldn't make sense why I'm still a cat,' Adrien mewed at her. Marinette glanced at Plagg, who reluntly repeated what he heard to Marinette.

"Maybe it wasn't the akuma…" Tikki said, trailing off in thought at what could have caused it.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Well remember two days ago when I told you about how some Ladybugs are able to transform into actual ladybugs? What if Chat has the same power?" Tikki realized.

"Oohhh, that would explain so much," Plagg said and took a bite of some cheese he found.

"Wait did you forget? How could you forget something as important as your holder being able to transform into a cat!" Tikki yelled at Plagg.

"I dunno," Plagg said unfazed and gulped down the last of his cheese.

"This isn't good. You've been stuck as a cat for three days, we have to go see Master Fu right now!" Tikki panicked.

'Who's Master Fu?' Adrien asked.

"The Guardian. He knows everything about the miraculouses," Plagg said to Adrien.

'Oh, that's great! He can help me!' Adrien yipped.

"Shouldn't we wait a little since Chat literally just came back from being hit?" Marinette said in response to what Tikki had said.

"Please, for Chat! We don't know how him being a cat for this long will affect him!" Tikki pleaded.

"Okay, fine, I'll take him right now," Marinette said, standing up.

'Yes!' Adrien cried in delight.

"Spots on!" Marinette yelled and with a transformation sequence later, Ladybug tenderly picked up Adrien into her arms. Ladybug tucked Plagg in with Adrien and climbed onto her balcony. She threw her yo-yo into the busy city of Paris and swung through looking for the little massage shop where Master Fu lived and worked.

Ladybug swung into an ally and detransformed. She quickly walked up the steps to a small building and maneuvered through the halls and up to the door to the Guardian's shop. Marinette knocked on the door and glanced down at the black cat and kwami in her arms.

"Come in," an old voice said from within. "Ah, Marinette," Master Fu said, looking up to Marinette and the cat in her arms.

"I have a little problem," Marinette said.

Adrien lifted his head to see an old man that he recognize him as the same man that he had helped the day that he got his spotted Plagg doing a sorry-sort-of wave at Master Fu.

"Bring him over her," Master Fu instructed quickly. "How long ago did this happen?" He asked Plagg.

"Bout' four days," Plagg said nonchalantly.

"This is not good. We must turn Chat back immediately," Fu rushed,"Wayzz, go get the teapot." Wazz did as told and Master Fu got out his phone to scroll through the pictures of the spellbook to try and find something to reverse Adrien. After finding the page, Master Fu said,"Marinette, this might take some time, you can leave while I try to turn Chat back."

"No, I want to stay," Marinette said,"...if that's okay with Chat."

Adrien looked up to Marinette and nodded. It was only fair for her to find out his identity since he already knew hers.

"Very well then. Please set him over there on the mat, I'll get the remedy ready," Master Fu said and got up to where Wayzz had set the teapot and started gathering herbs, spices, and other sorts of stuff that would be needed to make the special tea. Marinette gently stroked Adrien's fur as the two of them watched Fu rush from place to place to make the tea.

After about a solid 10-12 minutes Master Fu turned around holding a bowl and the steaming teapot. He walked over to the mat and sat down next to them. He poured the tea into the bowl,"Drink this," he said and set the bowl down next to Adrien's head.

Adrien sat up and gently lapped at the tea. He sat down, waited a moment, and said,'What now?'

"He said,'What now?'"Plagg sleepily said from a pillow in the corner of the room.

"Ah, that was to help relax your body and help prepare for your change back," Master Fu explained. "Relax and focus on your normal human self."

Adrien layed down and closed his eyes, leaving him in the dark to focus harder on his true self. The room got quiet, the only sounds he could hear were the gentle breathing from Marinette, Master Fu, and his own self. Adrien let his mind relax and unwind. His previous thoughts watered out like slow streams as he searched for himself. His real self. Adrien's mind scattered through his scarring body, searching.

And then he felt it. Saw it. _Knew it._ A small coil of energy in his soul surged from him and ran through him in growing waves.

Slowly he felt his consciousness escape its relaxed state to the land of the real. His mind finally returned to its beaten, mostly hairless, body and felt a weight and warmth on him. Adrien creaked open his stinging eyes and saw bluenette colored hair next to his face. He tenderly moved his body closer, and the two drifted into sleep in each other's embrace.

-| END OF PART 1 |-

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **Thank you all so much for being supportive and kind! Thank you BlackChatton for your words, they really helped me, and I am sorry to hear that. I hope you are doing well.**

 **Do not worry there will be no hiatus between now and the beginning of Part 2**


	7. Harnessing New Powers

**Chapter 7**

Harnessing New Powers

Light trickled through an open window and spewed across Adrien's face, waking him up. God, why did it have to be light out? He just wanted to stay cuddled with Marinette forever. Adrien sleepily opened his eyes, seeing that Marinette was still hugged up close to him. He looked down at his arm to see splotches of black fur on a human-looking arm.

He tenderly lifted up his arm and felt his face. He started at his nose and then slowly felt the rest of his face, moving from his nose, to forehead, and all the way down his jaw to his chin. Other than a few splotches of soft fur still left, his face felt, well, like his face!

Marinette stirred and shifted slightly on Adrien. It was at this moment that Adrien realized, _'I'm not wearing any clothes.'_

He looked around for a pair of pants or a bathrobe, anything to hide the fact that he was in his birthday suit. Marinette moved again and Adrien quickly got up and grabbed a pillow to hide his 'lower area'. Marinette finally woke up due to Adrien's frantic movements, sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes. Marinette turned her head to Adrien who was standing in the middle of the room, the only thing between her eyes and Adrien's crotch a small pillow. "Umm… I'm, I'm not wearing any clothes," He said matter-of-factly while feeling embarrassed.

Marinette quickly shut her eyes and threw her hand over over her eyes making a small 'smack' noise. "I-I'll get out, and, uhh, find you some clothes," She said and blindly stumbled to the door, closing it after she had left.

With Marinette gone Adrien decided to look further at his own body. Like he had noticed before he was human again, which was clear by his lower 'happiness', but he was still covered in patches of dark black fur. _'Why is there still fur on me?'_ Adrien thought, _'I thought I turned back to being a human?'_

Two soft knocks came from the door,"May I come it," Master Fu said,"I have some clothes for you."

Adrien covered his erection with the pillow and called out "Come in!" Master Fu opened up the door and slipped in with a bundle of folded up clothes in his arms, who promptly handed them to Adrien. Adrien put on the outfit, which consisted of an oversized shirt and pants, but unfortunately no underwear. After getting on the clothes on he asked Master Fu,"So, uh, do you know why I still have patches of fur on me?"

"Ah, that is easily explainable. From what I hear you transformed the day after the attack with Educator, correct?" Master Fu asked Adrien.

"Yeah, she shot me with her magic, but it only hit my hand, so I thought…"

"You thought wrong. You see, that 'magic' was not what transformed you, otherwise it would have gone away as soon as you defeated her. It merely speed up your natural progression as a miraculous wielder. The power that transformed you," Master Fu held Adrien's hand, and closed his gently around Adrien's,"Came from within."

Adrien gave Fu a bewildered look,"What do you mean it came from within? Are you saying I had the power to turn into a cat all this time!?"

"Yes and no. You had this power always, but it wasn't activated yet. Most occur naturally because of a holder having a Miraculous for a long time, but there are some exceptions," Master Fu said with a smile. "Now," Master Fu started,"you must go attend to your personal life with your father, as I am sure he is worried, but more importantly, your Lady." Master Fu nodded towards the door with a smile.

Adrien smiled and walked towards the door,"Wait, How do I get rid of the fur?" He turned back towards Master Fu.

"From what I read every holder that has had the power does it a little differently, but try concentrating on the form you want to be. That or you could try to wait until it goes away on it's own."

"Oh, OK. Um, thanks," Adrien said and gave a smile, opening the door and walking out into the hall. Standing leaned up against the wall was Marinette. She looked up at Adrien and then back down, both awkward as to what to say.

"So… you're really Adrien Agreste," Marinette said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Adrien responded with a small laugh, not quite sure what to say or do. The silence continued between them, neither sure what to say, but Marinette slowly started a small chuckle. "Wha?" Adrine asked.

"It- It's just that this entire time my crush was my partner,'" Marinette said with a laugh and wiped her eye revealing small tears wet on her hand.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Adrien said softly and put his hand tenderly on her's, trying to comfort her. Marinette lifted up her head, and Adrien saw that Marinette had a soft smile on her face despite the small tears welled up near her eyes.

"It's just this is so overwhelming, I mean first I find out that my partner is a cat, and has been hit by a _car_ , and that he knows who I am under the mask. And then I see him change into the guy I have a massive crush on."

"Yeah, this has been one rollercoaster of emotions for me too," Adrien said with a laugh.

Marinette swallowed her laugh,"I just still can't believe this isn't some crazy dream."

"Yeah, well, could this be in your dreams?" Adrien said jokingly, and proceeded to flex in front of Marinette.

Marinette laughed," _Now_ that's something my brain could never come up with. Adrien Agreste flexing in my dad's old clothes. Ha!"

"Wait these are your dad's old clothes?" Adrien said, turning pale.

"Yep, now let's get you back to your house so you can change and give me back my dad's clothes," Marinette said and started walking towards the exit. Adrien followed her before she asked,"Wait, what about those patches of fur?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… Master Fu said that I should try concentrating on the 'form I want to be' or it could just go away on its own. C-can I actually stay at your house for a while? Until I can manage my powers that is, of course…" Adrien asked tentatively, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll figure out something," Marinette said with a smile. "Tikki, spots on!" And standing there was the Miraculous Ladybug. Adrien was still amazed at the transformation of his shy friend into his proud and confident Lady, when he realized she was looking back at him expecting for him to transform as well.

"Plagg, claws out!" He called and let the magical power surge over him, noticing through his transformation Ladybug watching him.

"It's so weird to see you transform in front of me," Ladybug said to Chat,"I can't believe that's what it looks like when we transform," She said with a laugh. Ladybug opened the door and the two of them walked out of the building and set off to the Agreste mansion where hopefully there were no police investigating Adrien's room.

The duo swung through Paris and took in the scenery as if they hadn't seen it in months. Finally they landed across from Adrien's room where thankfully there wasn't anyone.

"Okay, I guess I'll just wait out here and you get changed. Make sure no one hears you or sees you," Ladybug said to Chat who nodded in response. He vaulted to his windows, and leaning on the ledge, carefully pried open the lock with his nail. The lock popped off and Chat slowly opened the window, unfortunately giving a small creak that he cringed at when it opened. No sound came from the outside of the room, and Chat quietly slipped in.

He detransformed and Plagg flew into existence, stretching and saying,"Wow it feels like forever since we've been here."

"Shh! Plagg we got to be quiet! If they find me here now I'm not sure what will happen! I don't have an alibi yet and it might be hard to explain all these patches of fur on me to any doctors," Adrien scolded in a whisper. Wrong choice.

Adrien heard a scuttle of feet from outside the door and some footsteps walking towards the room. **'Crap!'** Adrien ran on his toes, flew open his dresser and grabbed his necessary clothes.

"Adrien? Is that you?" His father's hopeful voice came closer to the door. The tone in his voice pulled at Adrien's heart, telling him to stay and run into his father's arms to tell him that he was alright, but he couldn't do that, and ten seconds later when Gabriel Agreste opened the door there was nothing out of place except a cracked window blown open by the wind.

Chat Noir watched from a distance as his father shut the window mumbling something he couldn't hear, wishing he didn't leave the same way his mother had left unexpectedly Christmases ago. He took a moment before bounding over to the waiting Ladybug.

"Oh cool you got it," Ladybug said, referencing the bundle of clothes in Chat's arms.

"Yeah, now can we go back to your house, I kinda feel weird knowing I'm wearing your dad's clothes."

"Sure thing kitty," She said with a smile and the two set off for Marinette's house.

They landed on the balcony and slipped silently onto Marinette's bed, transforming back into their civilian selves. Marinette put her finger over her lips and mouthed 'shhh…' "You gotta be quiet," Marinette said a little more loudly than she wanted and they heard someone move from the lower floor.

"Marinette? Did you forget to set your clock? School started an hour ago," Marinette's mother called, her footsteps moving up the stairs to check on her daughter.

"Oh! Uh, yea-ah! I just slept in! I'll be down in a minute! No need to come up here!" Marinette said panicking.

"Nice lying," Adrien smirked at her obvious fail while trying to contain a small laugh. "Now you probably should get ready. It's what? Friday?" Adrien questioned and said to himself," Wow, I've missed almost an entire week of school."

Marinette grabbed her books, hastily shoved them in her bag, and having already been dressed, wasted no time in running down the two levels of stairs and across the street to the school where she was obviously going to fail epically at lying again.

Adrien smirked at Marinette's cute running from the window and realized the problem he was in. Adrien couldn't be very loud which didn't seem like a problem until Adrien realized he didn't have his phone to distract him and walking on the wooden ground would be a minefield of creaks that would surely alert anyone downstairs. Granted Marinette's parents would probably be in their bakery for most of the day, but Adrien didn't want to take the risk.

Adrien quickly decided that the first thing he would obviously do was change out of the oversized clothes for his own and much more preferred clothes. He changed and set the old clothes down below on Marinette's desk. After thirty seconds of nothing, Adrien was bored and watched as Plagg found a comfy position on a pillow and fell asleep. Adrien sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Hours later Adrien was practicing control over his powers. Originally he was just trying to get rid some of the more visible fur that would be harder to cover up, but his mind kept on wandering to how weird it felt to be a cat. This, of course, caused him to grow more fur rather than less.

He tried again, focusing much harder on being completely human and not having cat-like features. He succeeded in getting rid of the visible fur, but after feeling uncomfortably in his sitting position, he realized that the fur had merely moved to along his spinal cord and ran from his hair, down his neck and back, all the way down to a long tail."Aw, shoot," Adrien mumbled to himself. It seemed like no matter what he did, the cat part of him just wanted to show itself. He really needed more practice if this was ever going to go away.

Just then he heard a door open below him and footsteps start walking up the steps to Marinette's room. Not knowing what to do Adrien froze.

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **Hey, guys I'm SO sorry for uploading two days late, but I hope you guys like this chapter! I got caught up with helping my uncle put in a gravel pad for my mom and then I went on vacation with my dad for a week only for me to panic on saturday because I only had one page of four written. So sorry again, I hope this chapter will make you forgive me.**

 **Also I would like to say that Ater Cattus has reached 100+ followers! Yay! Thank you all so much!**

 **If you are not following the story and would like to see more of it, please follow or favorite because it really shows me how much you guys like this and helps keep me motivated.**


	8. Remember Me?

**Chapter 8**

Remember Me?

The trap dow opened and Marinette climbed into the room. The relief on Adrien's face was apparent to Marinette as she observed Adrien. "Looks like you figured out how to get rid of that fur," Marinette said supportively and unsure. She still wasn't sure whether to talk to him like her crush or like her partner that fought bravely by her side, but gave up that debate as Adrien went to say something.

"Not all of it," He said with a small smile and lifted his tail into Marinette's view so she could see it coming out of him from the gap between his shirt and pants.

"Looks like kitty has a real tail now," Marinette said with a smirk and started to unpack her bag. "You know it's kind of weird. Other than a few missing person posters I've seen you on at the edges of Paris, no one has gone crazy over you disappearing. I would've expected your Father to spend thousands of dollars on signs, news coverage and other out of control expenses to find you. Some people at school started a rumor that you were on a modeling career around America, and I think some people actually believe it," Marinette said tentatively, not sure how Adrien would respond.

Adrien hesitated for a moment. It made sense that no big actions would be taken within the first 24 hours, this was a standard because sometimes kids would just have taken a walk to the park and accidentally lost track of time and their parents would freak out over nothing. His mother had once told him of when he was four that she couldn't find him anywhere in the house and started to panic because she thought he was kidnapped or wandered outside. She was seconds away from calling the police when she saw him fallen asleep under a table with his favorite superhero blanket.

Adrien sighed,"Typical," he sat back on a chair,"My Father would want his son back, but of course he wouldn't want anyone to know his 'perfect little son' ran away. Not like I had any choice. How could I say 'Hey dad, it's me! Your son! I'm kinda stuck in a cat's body right now so please don't throw me out!'"

Marinette laughed, imagining the wet little kitten she had brought in mewing out those words to the mighty Gabriel Agreste. "Anyways I brought you a sandwich and some cheese for Plagg," She said.

"Aww cool!" Plagg yelled and quickly flew over and snatched the cheese from Marinette's hand. Within a minute the cheese was gone and Tikki was giggling at him. Marinette handed Tikki a cookie and she took it, munching it happily.

Marinette handed Adrien the sandwich, a normal ham & cheese with mustard, and he thanked her in response. Marinette sat down next to him to eat her own sandwich, enjoying the quiet sounds of cars below and their own chewing, something normal in the last crazy week.

Adrien swallowed a bite from his sandwich and asked,"Hey whatever happened to that Akuma from a couple of days ago?"

"What… Akuma?" Marinette said uncertainty, trying to remember. "The last one was Educator, and you and me defeated her before you got turned into a cat."

"There was another. I heard her before I was… hit by a car," Adrien said, reliving a terribly painful memory. "That's actually why I ran into the street in the first place. I was going to try and help you even if I was a cat."

"I don't remember there being an Akuma,"Marinette said, tilting her head to the side. Her bangs brushed back and Adrien saw a white X on her forehead.

"Holy shit what is that?" Adrien said in surprise and pushed back the rest of Marinette's hair, fully revealing the X.

"What?! What is it?!"

"It- it's a white X?" Adrien said confused. He started to connect the dots and quickly instructed Marinette,"Quick! Try to remember what happened after I was hit!"

"I- I can't! There's nothing! It's like a blank white from when I left school to when I saw Plagg and he told me you were hit!" Marinette said frustratingly.

"Okay, then tell me everything that you can remember from yesterday,"Adrien said sternly, trying to calm Marinette from a total freakout.

"Umm. Ok. Well, I woke up late, ran into school and then found out that a Sub had come in. Eden, I think was her name," Marinette said, recalling the day. "Everything was going fine until Chloe started mocking the sub for almost everything she said or did. I swear I almost saw her cry. The day went on and Chloe wouldn't stop, then I remember class ended and I started to walk home, but, my memory just fogges up and goes white from there." Marinette thought for a moment,"Then I remember suddenly being in the middle of Paris as Ladybug and Plagg was five inches from my face telling me you had gotten hit by a car on a reckless dash into the street."

"Okay, so there's a gap in your memory which is also when I heard the Akuma…" Adrien thought out loud. "How upset did the sub get? Enough to cause an Akuma?"

"Maby… and she would probably want everyone to forget what happened at school and probably take revenge on Chloe!" The white X on Marinette's head slowly faded away. "Oh my God! I remember what happened!" Marinette yelled in surprise before continuing,"I was trying to take her down without you and she shot me with her staff and then I passed out. When I woke up she was gone and I had no memory of her and Plagg had found me!"

"We really should have told each other who we were a lot sooner. Our two brains work pretty well together," Adrien said, noticing how perfectly they fell into sync.

"Heh, heh, yeah.." Mariette said with a blush. "Okay, how are we going to take her down?"

"Well she isn't all over the news like most other Akumas which means that she's probably hiding somewhere in the shadows," Adrien said. "But where…?"

"Chloe was the one who mocked her and Chloe wasn't in class today. Not to mention no one has seen the Mayor… You don't think that Obliviator could be keeping them hostage in their house?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," Adrien said,"Let's go."

Marinette nodded with a smile, and both of them yelled their familiar catch-phrases, transforming into their superhero counterparts. The duo ran across the Parisian buildings towards where the Mayor and Chloe lived. The two stopped across the street, surveying the house for any nonnormal actions to occur in or around the house. Nothing happened; The house seemed normal.

"I don't think Obliviator's here," Chat said jumping down and walking up the steps to the grand front door.

"Are you sure kitty? Ladybug said and knocked on the door. The door emptily swung open revealing a pitch black interior only slightly lit by the afternoon sun that was slipping in from the open doorway. All other entrances and windows seemed to be blocked from any light from the inside. "What happened here?"  
The two superheroes cautioned their way into the building, not sure what to expect. "I've got you now!" A voice shrilled out and the door shut, putting them in pitch black. A purple beam shot out from the air towards Chat who narrowly missed it.

"What's happening Chat?!" Ladybug yelled to her partner.

"The Akuma! She's here!" Chat Noir said, his night vision turning on. "Watch out for the beams of light!" he said as another glowing beam illuminated the room for a second, this time directed at Ladybug.

"Thanks Chat!" Ladybug yelled, dogging the beam that came for her. "Go find a light switch I'll try to distract her!"

Chat nodded and ran along the walls for a switch. He saw one and flicked it up, only for it to give a sad noise of electrical failure. "They won't turn on!"

"Okay then go to the basement! Try to find the breaker and turn it back on!"

"Ok!" Chat said, using his night vision again to make his way over the stairway that lead to the basement.

The steps creaked uncomfortably as Chat ran down the stairs. He got to the door below and tried to pull it open. Locked. Good thing he had a power for this. Chat called out 'Cataclysm!' and the door under his hand obliterated into rubble. He walked into the basement and looked over the boxes of unused stuff that filled the basement.

He heard someone mumble and shuffling before a net was thrown over him and his staff was ripped out of his hands.

"I got her!" A stuck-up teen girl cried and the lights clicked on. "Wait it's just Chat Noir," She said, rolling her eyes.

"Chat Noir! Oh my god I am so sorry! Chloe thought you were Obliviator," The mayor said, running up to Chat and pulling the net off of him.

"It's alright," Chat said and shook his hair back into it's normal messed up state. "Wait… why are you two down here?"

"We've been trapped here by Obliviator. We didn't know why, but I think now that we were bait for you and Ladybug," The Mayor explained. "Speaking of which, where is Ladybug?"

A shriek came from upstairs. "I gotta go! I promise you will be safe!" Chat said and ran out of the room, poking his head back in quickly to say,"Oh and can you try to turn back on the upstairs lights? I think something needs to be done with the fuse." Chat rushed up the stairs before anything else could be said and ran to a hopeless scene.

Ladybug was curled on the ground, powerless to Obliviator in a now lit room. "Chat! It was a trap!" Ladybug cried. Obliviator raised her staff above Ladybug's head, and thin wisps started to flow from Ladybug's head into the staff as she slowly forgot her superhero status.

"I will erase every single person's memory and there will be no more Ladybug or Chat Noir to stop me!" Obliviator evilly laughed.

And this is when Chat got an idea. ' _Wait, she said 'every single person' and not everybody… does that mean she can't do it on animals?'_ Chat thought and an idea with his new power came in. ' _My miraculous is running out. It's my only option to save Ladybug.'_

Chat took a shaky breath and searched for the mindset that would change him. It was somewhere deep and attached to his soul like orchids on tree branches, there since he touched the ring a year ago. Something like a small black cat.

His breath hitched as he felt the tingling pains shoot through his body, sprouting painful new limbs and re-organizing bones. He screamed painfully as his body grew smaller and lush black fur sprouted over his body.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried, her voice strained as she tried desperately to fight against Obliviator's mind sweep.

Adrien's rings slid off of him onto the ground and Plagg flew out of it. "Adri- Chat Noir! What are you doing?!" Plagg cried as Adrien struggled to remain conscious through his transformation.

'Her mind-erasing powers might only work on humans!' Adrien cried back, steadying himself on his four paws. 'Hide before Obliviator sees you!' Plagg nodded and flew off into a dark corner of the room.

Obliviator looked over at the newly transformed cat in confusion, causing her to lose her focus and her mind-erasing effect on Ladybug. "What the-!" Hawkmoth's purple butterfly appeared on Obliviator for a few seconds before she started to chuckle lowly. "You made the wrong choice, little kitty-cat," Obliviator stalked towards the cat,"Now not only are you smaller and easier for me to catch, but you seem to have, oh so kindly, dropped your miraculous for me! How sweet," She laughed. "Now it's time for you to forget everything!"

She pointed her staff at Adrien and let her powers loose to rip at Adrien's memories. She reached down and scooped up the ring on the ground as Adrien was frozen in place.

 **AN;AN;AN;AN;AN;**

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry for the cliffhanger and even more sorry for what I'm about to say. I currently have no new chapters fully written and so there will be a hiatus after this chapter is posted. I will try to get back as soon as possible, but this will probably be after a few months. I will try to get back soon, but expect a 3-4 month hiatus. The week before I upload the new chapter I will post a notice that Ater Cattus will be back. I also hope to update chapters that have errors in them such as grammar or spelling.**

 **Also, I would like you all to check out the creator of Obliviator, nekos_drawings! I found them on Miraculous Amino, and you can visit them at this link** **/c/miraculous/page/user/nekos-drawings-sick/Nr7X_lxS0f3MZ65MrB7KJzlY8R5grrlDYP You can post this link into your browser, or if you are already on Miraculous Amino, look up them. Thank you nekos_drawings for letting me use your character!**

 **Also if you are on Miraculous Amino, please follow me. My username is Lillypuppygirl. You can message me on there for questions on the story that you want to be quickly answered or if you'd just like to talk. Thank you all again for your support on this story and I promise I will get back to posting as soon as possible. Stay strong guys!**


End file.
